Silent Wolf
by Furore
Summary: In the year 1945 a Wolf was born...


Silent Wolf was a hunter that was born to the name Aiasi Gregorvitch in Eastern Russia in August 24, 1945. From birth he was a quiet boy and barley cried even when he was hungry. His Mother was a bartender in a old bar she ran for over 10 years. His father was a very mysterious man and used to be a "Ex" KGB agent or so he would always speak of a Woman named "The Boss" but would never talk about exactly who she was or her relation with Aiasi's father no matter how many times Aiasi nudged him about. When Aiasi was 8 his father thought it was best for him to teach him the ways of the KGB and martial arts mainly bits and pieces of Krav Maga and Judo and the two developed a strong bond with one another. Aiasi showed great promise with Machetes, sniper rifles, Bows, and as well as revolvers He much rather preferred bows for their strong and silent killing power and mobility. His father also praised his stealthy nature as he was able to sneak up on a fully grown bear and silently kill it when he was 15.

His Father received a telegram when Aiasi was 17 to which his father mysteriously left and was never heard from again. His Mother was devastated and Contemplated suicide. Until she died of depression a year later. Aiasi was devastated as well but instead of talking to friends (which he did not have many of) he preferred the isolation of the woods and later met a White Wolf during one of his hunts. He would continue to be stalked by this "Ghost" during most of his hunts until the Wolf jumped in front of Aiasi in a very threatening posture. He made eye contact with the Wolf and as if almost speaking to each other the wolf's glanced softened and his muscles relaxed the wolf had been tamed. Him and the Wolf hunted together seemingly very well without Aiasi speaking the Wolf always know weather to back his prey in range of Aiasi's bow or to scatter herds so Aiasi could pick his target. He named this wolf "Ishak". When Aiasi was 19 he heard tales of the death of a woman named "The Boss" by the hands of her Apprentice Naked Snake. The Name reminded of his father and what he used to say about the mysterious woman and looked into it. Sneaking into a nearby Government facility and learned of operation Snake eater and the true intents of the operation and even details about his father who seems to have vanished after operation Snake Eater. Later that same year Anarchists trying to overthrow the current russian leadership raided the town and burned most of it to the ground Leaving many of the residents homeless and also kidnapping some of the residents. Aiasi and Ishak tracked down the anarchists and maimed most of them. It was here aiasi learned of his true potential in combat as he took down three men that were pinning him to the ground using his father's training. Ishak also killed his share coordinating with Aiasi as if they were the same species. This earned him the nickname "Silent Wolf". When he was 24 he became a Mercenary as in his words "killing and hunting was the only thing he was good a.t" Now having two Wolves Ishak and Yak, a black wolf with seemingly green eyes.

"The pack" went on infiltration as well as distraction missions in China to Bosnia. His Contacts for these missions were mainly the KGB, a small freedom fighter group in Bosnia, When he was 28(His physical prime) He met a new contact named Victor Zadornov a KGB agent who reminded Aiasi greatly of his father Victor wanted Aiasi to help his efforts in Costa Rica to which he agreed. This was a entirely new environment to Aiasi as well his wolves, But they quickly adapted and got straight to work helping the KGB and Zadornov. This Aid included Assassinating High value guerilla fighters in the area, destroying safe havens for them. Aiasi was a reason for the guerilla fighters to be afraid of the dark. Their leader was even assassinated by him a few days after he arrived. Victor wanted Aiasi to burn down buildings with people including children inside to make the Costa Rican struggle look rash. Aiasi replied in his Russian tongue " I am a hunter not a murderer" A frustrated Zadornov said " Then Leave. Your work is already done. hunter."

Aiasi continued to help the KGB out of respect for his father who always spoke highly of the intelligence unit. Once he was stalking a group of rebels lead by a woman. He couldn't quite make out weather they were civillans or Guerrilla fighters as they had a child with them. Aiasi recognized members of the group from the mission in which he assassinated a old bearded man who seemed to lead them. He knew that their morale must have been low so he decided to let them go at least out of respect for the child they had. While he was resting that night Yak and Ishak started to growl. He quickly got up and saw a man with a bandana his crossbow was already pointed at the man and could've have killed him instantly, but something stopped him. This man was different, his face showed that he had much experience and eyes showed much guilt of the past.

Suddenly the man lunged at Aiasi Grabbing his arm and putting his foot behind aiasi's left ankle and attempted to slam him. Aiasi countered using free hand to a pummel the man's throat making him step back, Aiasi beckoned for Yak and Ishak to stay back seeing the man as a worthy opponent. The man grabbed Aiasi's by the head and slammed him to the ground Aiasi quickly reacted by kicking the man's ankle making him stumble on his weight. Aiasi then got up and quickly used his momentum to grab the man's arm and made him do a full 360 flip to break out of the hold. Aiasi Surprised, quickly followed up by a 3 punch combo to the man's chin and a kick to the shin make him kneel. Aiasi then attempted to finish the man with a kick but he quickly dodged the kick and faster then Aiasi could see the man had grabbed him by the arm and slammed him. Aiasi exhausted wasn't done yet. he got back up and the fight continued all through the night. In the morning both were covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. to Aiasi's surprise the man wasn't even breathing hard and looked like he could fight for years. after a few minutes of intermission between the two the man with the bandana finally spoke(read in snake voice) "I haven't fought like that in years whats your name?" Aiasi didn't reply. "Those are Arctic Wolves, Dangerous to most, how did you managed to tame them?" Aiasi noticed that the man was talking in russian even though he could tell he was no Russian nor was he native. "Not much of a talker huh?" The man said as he sparked a cigar. "My name is John and yours?" "Aiasi" He finally replied. "How did you know I spoke Russian?" Aiasi asked? "You had that look about you" "You speak it well" "Thanks my mentor taught me you may know her as the Boss" "Snake?" Aiasi said. "They call me Big Boss now"~Snake "Your pretty good with a bow and your CQC isn't half bad where'd you learn it?" "My father taught me when I was a child" "And the Wolves?" "We share a soul bond they listen to my command without me even speaking." "I'm building a nation without Borders. MSF You'd make a excellent recruit." "I accept the invitation" "Good a chopper is on the way, don't worry about your "pets" we'll make room for them"Once Wolf got to motherbase and was greeted by the second in command Kazuhira Miller.

"You look like a excellent recruit, Snake hasn't lost his touch." "Oh and I see you have a few pets there whats your name?" "Wolf"...


End file.
